The objective of this project is to maintain and operate a suitable facility for the storage and distribution of a variety of reference reagents, and to maintain a database system to manage an inventory and track the distribution of such reagents. The NIAID Repository facility is designed for the storage of bulk and packaged biological material under specified, controlled conditions, selected to ensure that the integrity of the materials is maintained. Other activities on this project include: processing requests for reagents, invoicing for handling and shipping fees, and shipping the materials under specified conditions world-wide. A computerized system will be utilized to maintain an inventory of reagents and to track requests and distribution of reagents.